Problem: Real numbers $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ satisfy the following equality:
\[4(x + y + z) = x^2 + y^2 + z^2.\]Let $M$ be the maximum value of $xy + xz + yz,$ and let $m$ be the minimum value of $xy + xz + yz.$  Find $M + 10m.$
Answer: Let $A = x + y + z,$ $B = x^2 + y^2 + z^2,$ and $C = xy + xz + yz.$  We are told that
\[4A = B.\]Then
\[A^2 = (x + y + z)^2 = x^2 + y^2 + z^2 + 2(xy + xz + yz) = B + 2C = 4A + 2C.\]Hence,
\[C = \frac{1}{2} (A - 2)^2 - 2.\]Also,
\[B - C = x^2 + y^2 + z^2 - (xy + xz + yz) = \frac{(x - y)^2 + (x - z)^2 + (y - z)^2}{2} \ge 0,\]so $C \le B.$  Then $A^2 = B + 2C \le 3B = 12A.$  Hence, $0 \le A \le 12,$ so $-2 \le C \le 48.$

We see that $C = -2$ when $(x,y,z) = (2,-\sqrt{2},\sqrt{2}),$ and $C = 48$ when $(x,y,z) = (4,4,4),$ so $M = 48$ and $m = -2,$ and $M + 10m = \boxed{28}.$